


Prince of the pouges

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Treasure Hunt (Outer Banks), Good Friend JJ (Outer Banks), Good Friend John B. Routledge, Good Friend Kiara (Outer Banks), Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ (Outer Banks)-centric, Jj is happy, Jj is loved, Jj maybank is appreciated, John B gushing over his bestfriend, John B has a crush on jj, Minor John b x sarah, Please don't hurt my bby, Pope is a good friend, Protect JJ (Outer Banks), Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Protective John B. Routledge, Sad JJ (Outer Banks), Sarah too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj is loved and protected.He's also the pouge prince.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) & Everyone, Sarah Cameron & JJ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Prince of the pouges

If Sarah Cameron was the kook princess, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jj was the pouge prince. He was about as local as they come, latest in a long line of fishing, alcoholic Maybanks. He was well known around the island. Not popular, but well known.

The adults didn't think well of him, thought he was just another one of those teenage punks with too much personality. The teenagers from figure eight didn't like him either, mostly because they were kooks though, as soon as they had more than three beers in their system the vendetta between kooks & pouges was mostly forgotten and the kids acted like friends for the night, drinking and partying like they didn't completely dispise eachother.

The girls loved him. How could they not? He was blond, attractive, had a nice body & was extremely charming. Even the rich chicks, who could easily have any other equally rich boy with a snap of their fingers, secretly longed for ringclad fingers, really bad temper & blond messy hair that smelled of saltwater and weed. 

It's not like he was boyfriend material though, always sleeping around & never staying for more than a night. But maybe that's all the girls wanted too, a quick fuck, and pretending they didn't get slightly attached afterwards.

John B often joked about how he should be the prince, since his girlfriend was a kook princess and all, saying they could join all of outer banks kids as one, destroying the whole 'kooks vs pouges' feud. Jj said he could step down from his throne, but the others just shot him down, said he was born with that title, couldn't just give it away. 

He asked why,

How was he so fit for the role?.

And John B said, "Your the loudest, most irritating kid on this side of the island, you can't sit still for more than 3 seconds, I have never seen you follow a single rule, ever, you smoke and drink way too much, your probably a fucking kleptomaniac, anyone over 30 hates your guts, except for Rose Cameron that is, you start way too many fights, you got a shitty homelife and your poor as fuck". 

He took a deep breath before continuing,

"But your still, somehow, charming as fuck, everyone secretly, or not so secretly, loves you. Your the best surfer around here, you have an amazing humor & an even more amazing laugh to go with that. You can out-drink and out-smoke literally anyone, your the life of the party, your protective of the people you care about and you don't hestitate to throw a punch, or take a punch, for any of us, your good with girls, even though you don't want a real girlfriend, you show love in the cutest ways possible and even if we don't always understand it, it doesn't matter, you can be friends with literally anyone as long as they're not complete assholes and even if you never try to make a good impression, you always manage to make everone in the room adore the fuck out of you".

Jj blinked once. What the fuck.

He tried to ignore the need to cry at the sudden praise he had gotten.

This was his bestfriend talking about him, and his other bestfriends nodding along and agreeing to every word he said.

He felt appreciated for once. 

He didn't love his fucking dad, his dad was a dick. 

He loved these people infront of him.

"How does that make me a prince?", He asked, swallowing down the lump in his throat and turning his head to look at them with tears in his eyes that he had tried so desperatly to hide

"Because that's what pouges are all about, hun", Kiara said, smiling sweetly.

Sarah was the first one to react when a tear fell down his cheek, quickly moving over to where he was sat on the couch and wrapping her arms around him. 

"We appreciate and love you so much, Jj", she said, 

then, "Your very important to us".

She carefully ran her fingers through his hair as he buried his head in her neck, whimpering.

He didn't cry often.

And as Sarah continued whispering sweet nothings in his ear, the others came over to where they were sitting and everyone huddled together in a big group hug while he continued on sobbing in their arms.

They realised that no one had ever told him stuff like that, which fuck, they should have realised sooner. 

Ofcourse he didn't know how to show love, his mother walked out on him and left him with his abusive, alcohol, druggie father. He had never had a girlfriend either so he had probably never heard the words 'I love you' and especially not ranting about how loved he was right after they were joking about princesse's & prince's. 

Everything they said was true, obviously, they just needed to remind him more often. 

When his cries died down and he was just sitting there with red eyes and a broken smile, they wiped his tears and watched a movie so he could calm down. 

Jj was loved.

So loved.

"We could still marry the two kingdoms together", Sarah said after awhile, causing everyone to slowly look at her smirking.

Her boyfriend shot up after a few seconds, taking awhile to process her words.

"Wait no!".

"I'm sorry baby, I just secretly long for the pouge prince and I think we should marry so everyone can live in harmony, wether they're rich or poor", Sarah playfully said then, in the worst accent they had ever heard.

John B was just gaping like a fish.

Jj let out a laugh.

"What's wrong JB? Don't want me to steal your girl?", He grinned, playing along and dragging Sarah closer by the waist to further a point.

"Oh you little shit", John b said then, immediatly pushing off Pope and Kiara, who were laughing their asses off, to wiggle himself inbetween his girlfriend and bestfriend. 

So naturally, he ended up throwing one arm over Sarah's shoulders and the other around Jj.

Jj looked to the side , at John B's hand on his bicep, chuckling ro himself.

"I thought you had a girlfriend dumbass, why are you macking on me?", He smirked playfully.

"She doesn't have to know", John B joked, taking the arm that was around Sarah to put a piece of Jj's hair behind his ear, causing Sarah to gasp dramatically and everone else to laugh.

"Come here prince of the pouges, gimme a kiss".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :) <3 I appreciate feedback


End file.
